


First Encounters

by keycat



Series: Gray/MacCready one shots [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, M/M, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycat/pseuds/keycat
Summary: Modern AU where MacCready is really bad at pick-up lines.





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old prompt I got a while ago that I just realized was never saved anywhere besides tumblr, and it got thoroughly buried over there and I didn't tag it so. Now it's here.
> 
> (also it's really only a modern au because i wanted to use the quarter pick-up line and couldn't think of a decent wasteland equivalent)

“Who’s the new guy?”

“Dunno. This is the first time I’ve seen him here. I think I heard him tell Charlie his name was Gray.”

“So when are you gonna go hit on him?”

MacCready snorted into his drink, his ears going pink around the edges as he set it down and wiped himself off. “What?”

“Oh, what, are you gonna try and tell me he’s not your type?” Hancock asked, rolling his eyes and grinning, showing off his unnaturally sharp canines. “Look at him.”

“I’m trying not to.”

“Seriously, if you don’t go talk to him, I will. For you, of course. I’m gonna go over there and wave my mayoral authority in his face.”

“Is that what you named your dick?”

Hancock looked appalled. “MacCready, don’t be crude.” He took a drink of his margarita almost thoughtfully. “My dick is the little mayor, you know this.”

“My mistake.” MacCready motioned to Charlie to bring him another drink. “Seriously, though, I don’t know what you think I see in him. I mean, first of all, he’s like, fifty, he’s either pissed off at his beer or has the worst case of resting bitch face I’ve ever seen in my life,” MacCready said, ticking each point off on his fingers, to which Hancock nodded knowingly for every finger. “I mean, and, seriously, look at him, he’s definitely straight. Stop doing that!” he snapped as Hancock gave him another nod, accompanied by a fiercely sarcastic “ _of course, of course._ ”

“Come on, man, there was a time when you were _definitely straight_ , too. All he needs is a little encouragement.”

“No way. Nu uh. Count me out.”

“Alright, I guess it’s time to send in the little mayor,” Hancock said, standing up.

“I thought it was mayoral authority.”

“I know what I said.”

“Alrightalrightalright,” MacCready said, jumping up. “Sit. I’ll go talk to him. Jesus.”

Hancock sat back down and sipped smugly at his margarita. “Score another one for the little mayor,” he said, grinning broadly.

“Ass,” MacCready muttered, walking a few steps towards Gray, then changing halfway to a swagger, making Hancock howl with laughter. MacCready whipped around and glared at him, and he widened his eyes and pressed his lips together, stopping immediately.

When he turned back around, he saw Gray had turned around as well and was now regarding MacCready with only the most moderate of interest, and MacCready almost tripped over himself. “Can I help you?” he asked, quickly righting himself, and Hancock slapped a palm to his forehead.

“Pardon?” Oh, man, his voice was deep. Part of MacCready had hoped it would be high and reedy, offsetting his large frame almost cartoonishly, but no. It had to be just as stupidly attractive as the rest of him.

MacCready blanked, hard.  _Now what?!_ No way was he throwing in the towel, not yet, but what the hell was he supposed to  _say_? “Give me just a second,” he said after an uncomfortably long silence, sprinting back to Hancock and nearly upending the table.  _“What do I say?!”_

“Nothing you’ve said already. I mean that literally, you’ve already struck out like, six times in one go.” Hancock looked lost in thought for a moment, sipping the the last drops of his margarita through a straw– _thptpptpptpptpp_ t–agonizingly slowly.

_“Hancock!”_

“I got it. Compliment his eyes. Tell him you never knew such radiance could exist in a world so cold and barren as this one.”

“Radiance, got it. Thanks, man.” MacCready clapped Hancock on the shoulder before hastily returning to Gray and leaning against the bar with his hands rested easily in his pockets. “You know, I’ve never seen such radiance…in…shit–”

“Do I have to come over there?” Hancock called.

“Shut up, man, lemme do this,” MacCready said, flushing red. “I’ve–uh– _Hancock!_ ” He scurried back to Hancock.

“What the hell, man, that was good shit, how the hell do you fuck up that bad?” Hancock asked, watching Charlie float over to his table with a new margarita. “Look, if you can’t handle that, here’s an easy one. Tell him, ‘if I had four quarters to give to the four most beautiful men on the planet, you’d have one dollar’.”

MacCready frowned.

“Seriously. It’s gold.”

“Alright.” MacCready sidled up to the bar again and drew closer to Gray than was probably socially acceptable. “Hey, so, you know, if I had four quarters to give to the four most jaw-droppingly gorgeous men in the world, you’d have one dollar,” he said, adding a wink for good measure.

Gray said nothing, he just raised an eyebrow curiously, his beer hanging limply from his fingertips between his legs.

“I’ll be right back.” MacCready went back to Hancock, desperation coloring his movements. “He didn’t even flinch! Come on, man, I need the big guns. Give me your best.”

Hancock whistled through his teeth. “O-o-o-okay. Alright. I’ve only ever had to use this one once. Come here.” He motioned for MacCready to come closer, who leaned in and Hancock bent forward to whisper something in his ear.

“And that’ll do it? You’re sure?”

“If it doesn’t, then nothing will.”

MacCready straightened his hat and squared his shoulders. “Here goes, then.” He went back to Gray, who watched MacCready approach, confidence radiating from him. He stepped up to the bar and put his hand down flat on it, a gesture that might have been intimidating if he were any bigger. He was way too close now, but Gray didn’t lean away, instead, he waited patiently for MacCready’s final attempt.

“Hey, man, if you were a chicken, you’d be impeccable,” MacCready said, pouring every ounce of charm he had into his voice. Gray remained silent, looking almost unsure, and MacCready frowned. “Come on, get it? Chicken? They peck things?”

Gray paused, then held up one finger- _-just a second_ –as he tipped the last of his beer back before slamming it down on the bar and looping one thick arm around MacCready’s waist. “Come on, kid. We’re going upstairs.”


End file.
